Centaurs
A Centaur is a magical creature whose head, torso and arms appear to be human and are joined to a horse's body. They are, however, their own species, and are not any kind of half-breed. Despite possessing 'human intelligence', centaurs are classified as Beasts. Centaurs are often prophets and stargazers. Most females are healers or archers, however this doesn't apply to all. All of them however were indeed warriors. Many of them were hunted and killed by the Imperials. The remaining survivors joined the militia and fought against the Imperials. Although they were all killed in the Battle of Fort Notchkiss and now centaurs are completely extinct in all of Pandora. However they still roam the lands of Saiedge, and some linger in Gaedsia. Abilities Centaurs do not directly use magic, but are known to be extremely well-versed in magical healing, Divination, archery, and Astronomy. Biography and Behavior Centaurs have long life-spans, some living up to two hundred years. They are the only race that can interpret the dance of the Stars, which give them foresight into certain events of the future, hence they are known for waking up before it gets light. They are great warriors, and were known to be among the most important soldiers in the Militia against the Imperials. Oaten cakes, apples, herbs, wine, and cheese formed the staple of a Centaur's diet. Centaurs have two stomachs, one of a horse and one of a man, so they had to fill both of these stomachs, making inviting a Centaur over for the week-end a serious thing. Their breakfast might include porridge, pavendors, kidneys, bacon, an omelette, cold ham, toast, marmalade, coffee and beer. They then graze for an hour before eating hot mash, some oats and a bag of sugar. Centaurs are considered excellent strategists, and are most likely to be good at knowing how to kill someone who is riding on a horse. No one could dare laugh at a Centaur, and no one who valued his life would dare try to put a saddle on one. It was a great honor to be able to ride a Centaur; though one had to ride bareback. Out of all the creatures of Merrimor, they are the most respected. So much so that even the King and Queen of Gaedsia came all the way personally from across the country so that one of them could bless his newborn son. Centaurs on the whole seem also to be rather proud of their species, which was evident in their testiness whenever anyone even accidentally alluded to them being "used" or in any way employed by humankind. Centaurs also seem to favour nature over technology, the extent of their tools visibly in use being their bows and arrows. Instead, they cast their attention upon reading signs in nature, and living in forests. They are territorial creatures by nature. During the rise of King Benefort he started to hunt down magical beasts throughout the lands of Radgedka. When the Imperials came marching into the Forest the centaurs put up a good fight. However eventually their numbers dropped and they were forced ot evade and go into hiding until the militia began. The reaming centaurs banned together and fought against the Imperials once more. However the last centaurs of Radgedka were wiped out during the Battle of Fort Nothckiss. Centaurs do have a sense of honour, being unwilling to harm the young. However, this patience and generosity can wane. Gallery Centaur_2.jpeg Centaur_3.png Centaur_fowl.jpeg Centaur_archers.jpeg Centaur_female.jpeg Centaur_armored.jpeg